The Oregon Chainsaw Massacre
by XxUnknownxX
Summary: Just a story I wrote based on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Not like a remake, just something I did for fun. The writing quality is bad, but its a fun read. Lotsa violence and band langauge so if thats not your thing don't read.


****

The Oregon Chainsaw Massacre   
  
October 25th, 2003

  
  
It was dark the night of October 25th. A small red car rolled down a dark road near the small town of Crow, Oregon. In the front seat sat Chelsea, she was sitting next to her boyfriend Joe, who was driving. Squeezed in the middle of them was Emily. Sitting in back was Rachel, Kori, and Andrew. They were all packed like sardines in the small car.   
They had gone for a drive in the country after their homecoming dance. All 6 of them were dressed in dresses and tuxes and chatting wildly about the night they had just had. Joe turned around to say something to Andrew when it happened.   
None of them saw the car coming until it was to late. The car smashed into Joe's car from the side. While it wasn't a very hard hit everyone was terrified. Screams filled the car as it shook and threatened to roll over. But somehow it managed to stay on all 4 wheels. Chelsea and the others peeled the doors open and stepped out of the car.   
"Oh shit...I'm so dead, my parents are gonna kill me!" Joe screamed as he gripped his head.   
"Just be lucky we're not dead, asshole! That guys could of fucking smashed us!" Emily yelled.   
"God will you all shut the hell up please. That guy could be dead, we should check on him!" Chelsea said.   
Kori and Rachel walked over to the car and opened the door. The body of the man fell out, there were large patches of blood on his forehead from where he hit it.   
"Do you think he's dead?" Kori asked Rachel.   
"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Look, why don't Andrew, Kori, and me stay here with the cars and you three go and try to find help. I'm sure there's a gas station or something a little ways up the road.   
"Yeah, okay," Emily said. "Joe do you have a flashlight?" she asked. He answered with a simple nod and walked over to the car. He opened the passenger side door and grabbed a large flashlight out of the glove compartment.   
"Here ya go," he said handing her the flashlight.   
"Thanks," Emily said taking it and turning it on. She shinned it on the ground; it was very muddy. "Shit, I just got this dress the other day, it cost me a fucking fortune. Damnit," she muttered under her breath. "Well come on you two, lets hit the road."   
  
Emily, Chelsea, and Joe approached the house with caution. It was a large Victorian style farmhouse with 2 stories and a large porch.   
"I wonder if anyone's there..." Emily said shinning the light on it. There didn't appear to be anyone, there wasn't a car in he gravel parking lot.   
"If anyone does live there I'm sure they'd be more interested in eating our faces than letting us use their phone..." Chelsea muttered. She was holding onto Joe's arm, her blondish hair was plastered onto the sides of her face and her dress was beginning to rip at the bottom. Emily turned around and looked at her. Her short brown hair was hanging out the ends of its scruntchy and her dress was also beginning to rip at the ends.   
"I could careless, as long as they have a phone they can eat my face all they want," she said as she walked to he front porch. She turned around to see that Chelsea and Joe weren't following. "Come on, I don't want to go in here alone."   
"We're coming, we're coming..." Joe muttered. The two of them walked over to the porch as Emily began to knock on the door.   
There was no reply.   
Emily knocked harder this time. Still nothing. Emily knocked and screamed "Hello? Is anyone home! We've had a wreck and we need to use your phone!" she yelled.   
When she got nothing she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.   
"Emily! You can't go in there! That's someone's house! You can't just go in there!" Chelsea protested. She was grabbing onto Joe's arm tightly.   
"There not even home. I just want to take a peek inside and see if they have a phone. I'll be right out. You two can wait out here," she said pointing to a patio swing.   
"Fine, but if they come back and sue us your gonna take the blame," Chelsea said as she walked over to the patio swing. Joe followed her and took a seat next to her. "And be quick."   
"Yeah yeah, I'll be right back," Emily said as she walked into the house.   
  
Rachel, Kori, and Andrew stood by their car and the car of the man that had hit them. Rachel was pacing back and forth while Kori stood looking into the car mirror.   
"God that is going to leave a scar," she said poking a wound on her arm. "Hey is that guy okay?" she asked Rachel.   
"I don't think so, I think he's dead. And I could care less. I just want to get out of here," she said.   
"Don't worry, Emily, Chelsea, and Joe should be back soon," Andrew said, trying to comfort Rachel.   
"They had better be," she snarled.   
  
Emily had been looking through the house for no more than a few minutes when she heard a creek coming from a large metal sliding door that was under the stairs.   
"Is someone there?" she asked. There was no reply, but the creek continued. "Hello?"   
Emily walked over to the door and looked at it. It was a very odd door; very large and made of blue metal. She put her ear up to it to try and hear the sound.   
It slid open.   
Standing in the doorway was a tall man, at least twice Emily's size. He was wearing suspenders and a blood soaked apron. On his face was a large mask made out of some kind of skin. Emily screamed and turned to run, but it was too late. The man grabbed Emily by the waist and pulled her into the room behind the stairs and slammed the door.   
Inside Emily saw various blood soaked tools. She began to scream louder, kicking and screaming as the man carried her to the back of the room where a large box sat. He removed one of his hands from her waist and opened the box. Then grabbing her again he picked her up over his head and slammed her down in it. She was kicking and screaming still.   
The man closed the lid as she tried to push herself out of the box. Once the lid was down he set a large heavy box on top of the lid that prevented her from opening it. Emily continued to scream as the man walked out of the room and towards the porch.   
  
Joe and Chelsea had heard Emily's screams and were both now standing, looking at the door with worried looks on her face.   
"Emily!?" Joe yelled into the house. There was no reply.   
"Joe, we have to go in and find her! She could be hurt," Chelsea pleaded with him.   
"I'll go in, you wait out here," he said. She nodded and he began to walk towards the door. Suddenly it burst open and the large man walked out. Chelsea screamed while Joe stood there, a horrified look on his face. Joe attempted to back up, but the man swiftly backhanded him. Joe went flying across the porch, hitting the railing and landing on the ground near a large window.   
Chelsea continued to scream, paralyzed in fear. Leather face walked up to Joe and grabbed him by his neck. With one swift motion he threw Joe across the porch and into the window. Joe's face crashed into the window, he didn't go into the house because there were several large boxes in the way. Joe began to slump to the bottom of the wall when Leather face grabbed his neck again. This time he lifted Joe up and slammed his face down on a few sharp shards that remained attached to the bottom of the windowsill.   
The glass pierced Joe's forehead, killing him instantly. Chelsea began to scream louder as his blood flowed down the wall.   
Leather face took one look at Chelsea and began to run at her. Chelsea turned around and tried to run down the stairs, but it was to late.   
Leather face grabbed Chelsea's waist just as she jumped off the last stair. Her body tipped forward and her head collided with the gravel, scratching her face up. Leather face pulled up upwards so that she wasn't face first in gravel anymore and began to walk towards the windowsill where Joe was. Chelsea screamed and kicked around while he carried her over. When they were close she lifted up her foot and kicked the wall, sending herself and Leather face backwards off the porch.   
When Leather face hit the gravel he let go of Chelsea, who rolled over and the pointy rocks and stood up. Her dress was torn, her face and back were bloody, and she was very beat up. Her hair was matted all over her face and back. Leather face suddenly stood up. With a loud scream Chelsea turned and ran into the woods. Leather face didn't follow.   
  
Kori, Rachel, and Andrew had been waiting for about 30 minutes when finally they saw the headlights of a car.   
"Finally, someone. Andrew go flag them down," Kori said. She sounded exhausted.   
"Yeah, okay," Andrew said.   
As the headlights grew closer Andrew stepped out into the road and began to wave his hands. The car didn't stop. Andrew attempted to jump out of the way but it was to late. The car hit him dead on, sending him flying into a tree. Kori and Rachel heard several loud cracks. They both screamed.   
They both turned to run into the dense forest that surrounded them as they heard the car pull away.   
  
After a while of running they both came to the same large house. Kori and Rachel stopped running to catch their breath.   
"Who do you think lives here?" Kori questioned.   
"I don't know but whoever they are they'd better have a phone," Rachel replied.   
Kori and Rachel both walked up to the front porch. Ignoring the blood splatter they noticed that the front door was open. They both walked in and looked around.   
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kori yelled. Suddenly they heard a muffled scream coming from underneath the stairs. They both ran over to find a large blue sliding glass door.   
"It sounds like someone is back there," Rachel said. Rachel gripped the handle of the door and slid it open.   
Kori and Rachel were both drawn back in awe at the sight of the torture room. There was blood splattered everywhere and sadistic tools lay all over the place.   
"Oh my god..." Rachel exclaimed.   
The screaming grew louder and Kori and Rachel both walked over to a large box that was in a corner of the room. It kept shaking and there was a large box on top of it. Rachel pushed the box off the other box and the lid burst open. Emily popped out and Rachel and Kori screamed. She began to cry and she rolled out of the box.   
"Emily what the hell is going on?" Rachel asked her as she helped her up off the ground.   
"He's going to kill us! We have to leave!" Emily screamed.   
"Who is going to kill us?" Kori asked, she sounded alarmed.   
"I don't know. This huge guy in a fucking mask made out of human skin! He put me in here and he probably go Joe and Chelsea, too," she sobbed.   
"Okay, then let's get the hell outta here..." Rachel suggested.   
"I'm with you," Kori said.   
They helped Emily steady herself and then walked out of the room.   
As they came back into the main hall they heard a noise from upstairs. All three of them turned to look.   
"What the hell was that?" Kori asked.   
"I don't know, it could be Chelsea or Joe..." Rachel suggested. "We should go up and look. Emily do you want to stay down here?"   
Emily nodded and sobbed a little.   
"Okay, we'll be right back. Don't worry," Kori said as her and Rachel walked upstairs.   
  
The upstairs was empty save a large window and 3 doors that where lined own a hall.   
"I don't see anything," Rachel said. "I'll check this door and you check the others," she suggested pointing at the door near the window. Kori nodded and walked down the hall.   
As Rachel opened the door she saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen in her entire life. It was a very large man who was wearing overalls and a blood stained apron with a large skin mask where his face should be. Rachel screamed as he revealed a large metal pole. He hit her across the chest, sending her flying out the window.   
As Rachel fell through the air she hit the roof of a dilapidated greenhouse, taking a few pieces of wood down with her. After falling about 20 feet she hit the ground with a thud and remained unmoving for several minutes.   
The first thing Rachel felt was a very sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw a large splinter of wood sticking through the material of her blue dress and into her side, popping out the other end. She let out a scream of pain, which soon lowered to silent sobs. She knew she had to move, but she didn't think that she could walk. With all the might in her arms Rachel managed to crawl out of the greenhouse and onto a large green lawn, leaving a trail of blood behind her.   
  
Kori screamed as she saw Rachel crash through the window. Once it was over the only thing she was worried about was getting away from this creepy. She knew if she could just run fast enough she could get past him and to the stairs.   
Kori made a bolt for the stairs, but the man turned around and looked at her. He was only a few feet away and Kori knew she wouldn't make it if she ran past him. So she jumped over the guardrail and plummeted down the stairs head over heals.   
She was in a daze when she finally hit the ground. The first thing she heard was Emily screaming her name. And then a gun shot. She saw Emily fall down next to her and scream in agony.   
The man that had just shot Emily was standing over her. Blood was pouring out of Emily leg, but she managed to use her good leg to kick him in the crotch. Emily got up and quickly ran into the room under the stairs. She attempted to close the door, but the man forced it open. He aimed his rifle and fired anther shot. Emily managed to dodge it by jumping to the ground behind a table. As she began to stand up she felt a lace of piano wire slip around her throat.   
  
Kori was just regaining her conciseness when she saw the large man come down the stairs and pick her up over his shoulder. She screamed and thrashed about, trying to loosen his grip. But it was no good. He carried her into the room under the stairs.   
Inside she spotted Emily. The man who shot her in the leg was strangling the small girl.   
"EMILY!" Kori shouted. Emily lifted her hand and tried to pry the mans wire from around her throat, but it was no use. Kori noticed blood was beginning to drip from her neck.   
The next thing Kori noticed was a large, sharp pain in her back. She didn't notice what it was until she reached her hands back and felt the cold metal hook that was stuck in her back, suspending her above the ground. Kori screamed in pain as the sharp metal ripped through her back. She looked over to see Emily lying on the floor in a pile of blood from her neck. Kori began to scream louder than she ever had before.   
  
"Leather face!" the man that had shot Emily yelled. "Go get that girl that escaped. And hurry up!" the man yelled at the tall man. He grunted in reply and walked out of the room.   
The man turned to Kori as she withered in pain. "Don't worry, we're gonna have lotsa fun!" he said. She screamed at him. He noticed blood was dripping from her back and into a small bucket under her feet. It stained her white satin dress a dark shade of red.   
  
Rachel had managed to crawl off the lawn and into the woods when Leather face found her. The piece of wood in her side was only slowing her down more and she had no chance of getting away. She hadn't even seen him before the first time brought the large metal pipe down on her.   
It hit her on the shoulder; she felt it burn as her joint popped out of place. Next he hit her on the head, causing her brain to shut down. He hit her two more times on the head before she was completely dead. He grabbed her body by the hair and dragged her back to the house.   
  
As Leather face was walking back to the house he heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel outside the front porch. He stopped to look and saw Chelsea; the girl who had gotten away, attempting to brake into the other mans car. Leather face dropped Rachel's dead limp body onto the ground and quietly approached her.   
Once he was close enough he wrapped his massive hands around her waist and pulled her away from the car. She screamed loud again and began to thrash about, kicking and screaming. He ignored this and carried into the house, and then into the room under the stairs.   
Once they were under the stairs Leather face let Chelsea down and turned around to close the door. Chelsea saw Kori, who was still alive, on the hook.   
"Kori! Oh my god!" Chelsea yelled. She ignored the man and Leather face and ran at her friend. But when she attempted to get her down the man backhanded her. She flew across the room and crashed into a pile of boxes. The man then went and pulled her up by the hair and sat her down into a chain. He motioned to Leather face, which came with rope and tied her hands down.   
"Welcome! I hope you've enjoyed the festivities so far! But trust me, this is just the beginning!" the man said to Chelsea.   
"No! Fuck you get me the fuck out of here! Let her down!" Chelsea screamed at her, trying to break the rope.   
"Chelsea...god, help me," Kori managed to say.   
Suddenly they both heard a chainsaw and froze. Leather face suddenly popped out holding a large chainsaw. Chelsea and Kori both screamed as he approached Kori.   
With one fell swoop he cut the power tool through her torso. There was a spray of blood and the bottom half of Kori's body fell into the bucket. Chelsea screamed as loud as she could as she watched her friend's intestines fall into the bucket. She was covered in Kori's blood now and she could see that her friend was finally dead.   
They all were.   
Then she saw Leather face come for her.   
Chelsea screamed and pushed herself backwards, falling to the ground. The fall was just enough to break the chair loose. Her hands were free now and she didn't take any time to run out of the room and out of the house. The entire time she heard the chainsaw buzzing behind her.   
When Chelsea reached the outside she practically jumped off the porch and over to the man's truck. It was still running, yet the doors were locked. Chelsea looked back to see that the canopy was still open. She crawled in and then crawled back to the window. With one swift kick she broke it and crawled through. Cutting her several times, but not caring. She put the car into reverse and backed out. Then putting it into drive she drove away from the house like a bat out of hell.   
All her friends were dead and she was beaten and bloody, but she was alive... 


End file.
